Six First Kisses
by Yumeiko21 Fumasaki
Summary: Dihari ulang tahunnya, Tenten bertemu seorang wanita misterius yang memberinya sebuah Hadiah tak terduga./"10 detik dari sekarang, kau akan menemui para pria hebat"/GAJE/Terinspirasi Webdrakor/DLDR/Alternate Universe. FIK RINGAN SERINGAN BULU AYAM KENA MANTRA LEVIOSA. jangan diseriusin. COMPLETE.
1. Prolog: 6 Kartu Misterius

**Hanya fanfiksi ringan yang terinspirasi dari web Drakor. Memang terinspirasi dari situ yang judulnya "Seven First Kisses", jadi saya pikir kalau dibuat Tenten-verse mungkin bakal menarik, jadi bukan niat plagiat.**

 **Selamat Membaca^^**

 **6 FIRST KISSES** Chapter 1

Prolog: Enam Kartu Misterius

Tiga orang wanita muda dengan seragam serupa, staff Bandara Internasional Konoha terlihat berbincang-bincang di balik meja Informasi. Sebenarnya hanya dua wanita saja yang terlihat sibuk, sedangkan wanita lainnya terlihat merenung dan menopang dagunya keatas meja. Gadis bercepol dua tersebut terlihat amat suram.

 _Ini hari ulangtahunku yang ke-20 tahun. Tapi tahun ini aku tidak punya pacar untuk merayakannya. Begitupula dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Aku selalu sendiri sejak lahir, dan belum pernah memiliki pacar selama umurku hidup didunia. Menyedihkan T_T_

Aura disekitar Tenten semakin suram. Gadis itu semakin pundung. Membuat Karin dan Tayuya yang merupakan rekan kerjanya menjadi bingung dan terheran-heran.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" bisik Karin pada Tayuya sambil memandang Tenten dengan aneh.

"Mungkin ia sedang lupa meminum obatnya hari ini." balas Tayuya membisiki Karin. Kemudian kedua wanita itu kembali terkikik-kikik geli.

Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, memperhatikan pengunjung bandara yang sibuk berlalu lalang didepannya. Mata gadis itu menangkap seorang wanita berambut indigo yang berjalan melewati meja informasi sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Sedetik kemudian Tenten menyadari bahwa wanita itu menjatuhkan sesuatu—seperti buku saku kecil, mungkin paspor. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampiri wanita tersebut, namun orang-orang ramai yang berlalu lalang menghalangi aksesnya dan memperlambat langkahnya. Tenten hanya menemukan buku tersebut tergeletak diatas lantai, beberapa pengunjung hampir menginjak dan menendangnya. Gadis itu mengutip buku tersebut dan berusaha mengejar si wanita berambut indigo pemilik buku ini. Tapi ketika Tenten berjalan kearah wanita itu pergi dan mencarinya, ia tidak ada. Tenten tak bisa menemukannya.

"Hei Tenten, kau kemana saja? Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu?" gumam Tayuya ketika Tenten sudah kembali ke meja informasi.

"Oh Tayuya nee-chan, apakah ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang datang kesini dan mencari bu—"

"Tidak ada-tidak ada. Kau berjaga dulu, kami mau pergi ke toilet sebentar." Karin memotong ucapan Tenten. Membuat gadis itu merengut sebal. Kenapa mereka berdua selalu saja pergi ke toilet berbarengan?

Tenten memperhatikan bukunya lagi, disampul depannya terdapat ukiran sebuah simbol yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa buku ini ternyata bukan paspor. Baru saja ia hendak membuka bukunya, seorang wanita anggun tampak berdiri di depan meja informasinya.

"Anoo, saya kehilangan sebuah benda. Bisakah anda mengumumkannya agar—"

"Ah! Anda menjatuhkan ini! Saya berlari mengejar anda tapi terlalu banyak orang jadi saya kembali menunggu disini." Tenten menyengir sambil menyodorkan bukunya. Wanita ini begitu cantik dengan rambut panjang dan mata indahnya, seperti malaikat saja.

"Aah syukurlah. Saya sangat beruntung anda yang menemukannya. Benda ini sangat berharga" wanita itu meraih bukunya dengan jemari-jemarinya yang lentik.

Tenten tersenyum. "Memangnya, ini buku apa?"

Wanita itu balas tersenyum dengan ramah. "Saya... ingin membalas kebaikan anda." ujarnya masih dengan senyum mempesona yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Tenten

"Eh? Tidak-tidak. Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, saya hanya tidak sengaja melihat anda menjatuhkannya, dan ini memang sebagian dari tugas saya." ujar Tenten berusaha menolak halus tawaran yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Tidak. Apapun ceritanya saya harus membalas kebaikan anda. Apa ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan? Katakan apa saja." Wanita itu tampak sedikit memaksa meski senyuman masih terulas di wajahnya.

Tenten menjadi kebingungan sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, celingak-celinguk memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak ada hal yang begitu diinginkannya dari seorang pengunjung yang begitu baik hati ini.

"Aah—kau bilang seumur hidupmu kau belum pernah berpacaran kan?"

"Eh?!"

Ekspresi Tenten terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika mendengar penuturan dari wanita dihadapannya. Apa tanpa sadar gadis itu telah mengutarakan isi hatinya? Apa wajahnya terlihat sebegitu menderitanya sehingga orang lain dapat menebak dengan mudah isi hatinya? Tenten jadi merasa malu sekali, seperti orang bodoh saja. Wanita itu menunjuk sesuatu di balik meja Tenten, membuat gadis itu menunduk untuk melihat apa yg ditunjuk oleh wanita ini. Terdapat enam buah kartu dengan masing-masing gambar bayangan berwarna hitam disertai dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Membuat Tenten bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya.

"10 detik dari sekarang, kau akan menemui para pria hebat." Wanita itu mengerling kearah Tenten.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.20 siang. Entah kenapa waktu seolah berhenti, detikan jarum jam terasa begitu lambat. Tepat didepan meja informasi Tenten, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Wanita nya menyiramkan air mineral tepat ke wajah pacarnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Tenten, gadis itu menghitung detikan jarum jam yang bergerak, tepat setelah hitungan ke sepuluh, semua kembali menjadi normal dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ketika Tenten menoleh kearah wanita itu berdiri, ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan, wanita itu lenyap tak menyisakan bekas hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik.

Karin dan Tayuya kembali bersamaan dari toilet sambil masih tetap cekikikan. Mereka sepertinya baru saja menambah tebal bedak dan lipstik diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua memasang wajah terpelongo, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyihir didepan mereka. Tenten pun mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan, melihat pemandangan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Tanpa sadar gadis itu ikut melongo dengan mata yang terus mengikuti kemana pemandangan itu bergerak. Dan orang itu, super duper tampan dan berwibawa, dengan seragam yang dikenakannya menambah berkali-kali lipat intensitas ketampanannya, berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat didepan Tenten, dengan mata kelam yang menatap langsung kedalam mata Tenten!

"Seusai bekerja, kutunggu di depan."

 **To Be Continued :"D**

 **Fanfiksi ini hanya sekedar cerita-cerita ringan sehingga tidak terlalu mengandung kata-kata yang padat. Jadi untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya pun akan tetap sesingkat ini :D Silakan ketikkan kritik dan saran teman-teman sekalian dikolom komentar =D**

 **Sekian dan Terimakasih :D**


	2. Sasori dan Teman Masa Kecil

**6 FIRST KISSES** Chapter 2

First: Sasori dan Teman Masa Kecil

"Seusai bekerja, kutunggu didepan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang bagaikan mantra tersebut, pria itu langsung melenggang santai meninggalkan meja informasi. Menyisakan tatapan-tatapan mata takjub yang dilemparkan para pengunjung kepada Tenten. Langsung saja Tayuya dan Karin menghampiri gadis itu dengan pandangan mata mengintrogasi.

"Hei, Tenten. Kau bilang kau tidak punya pacar. Lalu tadi itu apa?" tanya Tayuya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Tenten terheran-heran lagi. "A-aku? Apakah dia tadi berbicara denganku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Karin menjitak kepala Tenten dengan sebal. "Jadi, apakah kau akan berkencan?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang genit.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mengenal orang itu." Gadis bercepol dua itu berkilah dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Haah?! Kau tidak kenal dia?" pertanyaan serentak Karin dan Tayuya sukses membuat Tenten menutup kedua telinganya dengan refleks. Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah polos seolah mengatakan 'tolong beritahu aku sesuatu.'

"Kau tidak kenal dia? Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan di sepanjang sisa hidupmu ini, ha?" Karin nampak paling tidak terima dengan kebodohan Tenten.

"Dia itu Akasuna no Sasori! seorang pria yang berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai pilot konoha termuda abad ini!" Tayuya memekik dengan girang.

"Semua gadis menggilai tampangnya yang mirip dengan selebriti korea ternama! Ia sudah menjadi seorang selebriti dikalangan para gadis!" Karin menyahuti dengan riang.

"Jadi Tenten. Beritahu kami bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya dan menggaetnya begitu saja? Apakah ia punya teman? Ne, ne kenalkan pada kami." mereka berdua sudah kelewat antusias.

Tenten jadi pusing sendiri. Belum tentu pria itu berbicara kepadanya, kan? Apakah jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud dengan _'10 detik dari sekarang, kau akan menemui para pria hebat'_?

"Tenten, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu! Kami akan menggantikan shiftmu malam ini. Kau akan berkencan dengan pria yang hebat! Itu membuat kami bangga." Karin mendorong-dorong Tenten menuju ke ruang staff, dibantu oleh Tayuya yang menyeret-nyeret gadis itu. Kedua orang ini memang sangat merepotkan.

"Hei, tunggu! Aku tak bisa pergi begitu sa—"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Tayuya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir!" timpal Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana Karin dan Tayuya bisa jadi segila itu? Sekarang Tenten bahkan tak tahu harus menunggu pria tadi atau kembali pulang saja ke apartemen. Sebaiknya ia memang tak perlu menuruti kedua gadis sinting tersebut. Tenten berjalan kembali dengan putus asa, aura hitam mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Tenten!" sebuah suara yang begitu maskulin terdengar menyebut namanya. Membuat gadis manis itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Disana seorang pria tampan dengan seragam pilotnya yang gagah sedang berdiri disamping sebuah mobil sport mewah yang tidak diketahui Tenten. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Apakah benar dirinya yang dipanggil oleh Sasori?

"Ayo masuk." Nada Sasori terdengar seperti memerintah, namun tetap lembut didengar, membuat siapa saja pasti meleleh.

"Masuk? Kedalam?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk mobil milik Sasori yang terparkir didepannya. Membuat pria itu tertawa renyah.

"Memangnya kau mau masuk kedalam got?" lelaki berambut merah itu menunjuk kubangan saluran air didekat mereka.

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku tak sedang main-main." Ujarnya dengan wajah serius.

Sasori balas menanggapi dengan serius. "Aku juga tidak main-main." Melihat Tenten yang hanya diam, Sasori kemudian melangkah maju dan meraih telapak tangan Tenten, membuat gadis itu terlihat kelabakan dan salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi untuk malam ini ikutlah denganku." Dan Tenten tidak diberikan pilihan lain selain masuk kedalam mobil dan menjadi tawanan Sasori.

Setelah cukup lama berada diperjalanan, hari sudah sore menjelang malam ketika mereka berdua tiba disebuah villa megah, bukan, sepertinya ini bukan villa melainkan louge pribadi milik Sasori. Uhh sudah tampan, baik hati, kaya pula. Sasori langsung menyeret Tenten untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Dihalaman belakang, tepat disamping kolam renang yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin yang mengapung, terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan dua buah kursi yang berhadapan. Bunga-bunga mawar terletak di setiap sudut-sudut meja dan mendominasi dengan warna merahnya yang mencolok. Tak lupa sebuah lilin dengan aromaterapi terletak ditengah meja dan menambah suasana semakin romantis.

 _Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini nyata? Makan malam pertamaku yang super romantiiisss._

Tenten menahan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Sasori mempersilakan Tenten untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di ujung meja, sementara Sasori duduk di kursi pada ujung meja yang lain. Pria itu mengangkat sebuah gelas kaca berisi anggur merah dan menyodorkannya kedepan wajahnya.

"Bersulang." Ujar Sasori dengan kalem.

Tenten melakukan hal serupa dan meneguk anggurnya sedikit dengan cara yang agak serampangan, sementara Sasori meminum anggurnya dengan rapi dan elegan. Benar-benar berkelas. Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Sesekali Tenten mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasori yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan gaya cool, dan setiap gadis itu melirik ke arah Sasori, setiap itu juga Sasori memergoki Tenten dan membuatnya jadi sangat malu.

Setelah selesai makan, Sasori mengajak Tenten untuk duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan kaca yang terletak di belakang kolam renang. Sasori menepuk tangannya dua kali, dan layar proyektor yang sudah terpampang di hadapan mereka berdua langsung menyala terang. Layar itu menampilkan foto seorang gadis kecil bercepol dua yang sedang berlari-lari mengejar layangan putus.

"Eh? Itu benar aku?! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya gadis itu terheran-heran melihat foto kecil dirinya yang terpampang jelas di layar.

Beberapa detik kemudian gambar dilayar berganti menjadi Tenten berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Dan seterusnya layar itu terus menampilkan foto-foto masa kecilnya ketika berumur 7 tahun, lalu foto-foto yang menampilkan perubahan gadis itu dari umur 7 tahun sampai memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas. Membuatnya terheran-heran. Apakah ini sihir yang membuat sebuah keajaiban?

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lupa ya." Sasori menunjukkan wajah kecewa. Sontak membuat Tenten semakin terheran-heran.

"Kita kan teman masa kecil." Sambung Sasori lagi.

Seketika layar menunjukkan foto Tenten kecil sedang makan eskrim yang super besar bersama seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah. Bocah itu adalah Sasori.

"Hei! Itu kau, bocah kecil songong yang kutemui di kedai eskrim. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa membeli eskrim karena uang recehku tidak cukup untuk membelinya. Lalu kau bilang pada mbak-mbak penjual eskrim akan membayar harga eskrim manapun yang kumau dan aku langsung memesan eskrim jumbo yang paling mahal."

Tenten menutup mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa ia telah mengatai Sasori dengan sebutan 'bocah kecil songong'. Tapi Sasori bukan teman masa kecilnya. Mereka hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di kedai eskrim dan Sasori membelikannya eskrim karena uang receh yang dibawa Tenten saat itu tidak cukup untuk membeli eskrimnya. Dan mereka berdua hanya bertemu satu kali, dengan pertemuan yg sangat singkat. Bagaimana sekarang Sasori bisa menemukan dirinya dan bahkan mengajaknya untuk mampir ke sini?

"Semenjak saat itu aku selalu mengamatimu dan memotretmu diam-diam. Hingga aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau bekerja di bandara. Aku selalu mengamatimu dan menunggu saat yang tepat, aku sudah sangat menantikan hari ini."

Pernyataan Sasori sukses membuat Tenten merasa terlena. Ternyata ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang selama ini menjadi stalker dirinya. Sasori tersenyum manis. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan memberi Tenten sebuket besar bunga mawar merah, bahkan Sasori mengetahui bunga kesukaan Tenten. Sedetik kemudian terpampang tulisan besar di layar proyektor yang berbunyi "Selamat Ulang Tahun Tenten." Dibawah tulisan itu terdapat kalimat lainnya yang sangat membuat dirinya shock berat. "Menikahlah denganku." Sedangkan Sasori sudah berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah kalung didalam kotak perhiasan.

Tenten tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ia sangat bahagia seolah diterbangkan ke angkasa. Gadis itu meraih bunga mawar yang disodorkan Sasori kearahnya, dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Seiring dengan anggukan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kembang api diluncurkan dan meledak di angkasa, disusul oleh kembang api lainnya yang meramaikan langit malam. Sasori menatap Tenten lagi dengan penuh arti. Mereka duduk berdua di dalam sebuah rumah kaca, Tenten dilamar dengan karangan bunga favoritnya dan sebuah kalung yang sangat indah, dengan latar langit malam yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga api. Percayalah ribuan gadis diluar sana sangat menginginkan posisi miliknya sekarang ini. Jika ini memang hanya mimpi, Tenten takkan mau terbangun untuk selamanya. Biarlah dia terjebak saja disini, bersama Sasori, si pilot tampan.

Sasori perlahan-lahan mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Tenten, gadis itu sudah mengira bahwa disini pasti akan menjadi momen yang bagus untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya. Gadis itu juga perlahan-lahan memajukan wajahnya, saling memejamkan mata satu sama lain. Hingga ketika jarak antara kedua bibir mereka hampir menghilang, Tenten tiba-tiba berdiri di balik meja informasinya memakai seragam kerja yang lengkap, dengan posisi bibir yang dimonyongkan kedepan.

"Hah!" gadis itu sangat shock. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Mimpi di siang bolong?

Tenten tambah terkejut lagi ketika melihat enam buah kartu yang berjejer di depannya. Dan kartu paling depan yang awalnya hanya menampilkan sebuah bayangan hitam kini perlahan-lahan mengukir foto seseorang. Foto seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang menatap kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Dibawah fotonya terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Akasuna no Sasori'. Tenten meraih kartu tersebut dan memandangi wajah Sasori.

 _Kuharap saat ini pun kau tetap masih menjadi stalker ku._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Karin dan Tayuya datang menghampiri dengan wajah yang baru saja di poles dengan makeup. Tenten menatap jam kecil yang diletakkan di depannya. 14.20. ya sekarang Tenten ingat, mereka berdua pasti baru saja kembali dari toilet. Tenten melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tak jauh didepannya. Perempuannya menyiramkan segelas air ke wajah pacarnya. Tidak salah lagi itu hanyalah mimpi. Ia merenung dengan lesu. Tapi kartu-kartu didepannya ini nyata kan?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Inuzuka Kiba dan Rekan Satu Tim!

**6 FIRST KISSES** Chapter 3

Second: Inuzuka Kiba dan Rekan satu Tim

"Hey Tenten, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu? Ini kan ditempat kerja." Teguran Tayuya menyadarkan lamunan Tenten, ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat senior cerewetnya yang satu itu.

"Untukmu." Tiba-tiba seorang pria tidak dikenal meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat diatas meja di hadapan Tenten dan berlalu begitu saja, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi terheran-heran ketika mendapati tak ada alamat maupun nama pengirim yang tertera di luar amplop tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten membuka lemari lokernya dan mengeluarkan tas serta pakaian gantinya. Hari ini waktu berlalu lebih cepat daripada yang diharapkan. Tau-tau sudah pukul 9 malam saja yang artinya jam kerjanya sudah berakhir dan saatnya pulang kerumah. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya, sebuah amplop. Buru-buru dibukanya amplop tersebut dan membaca secarik kertas dengan tulisan singkat berbunyi: "Kutitipkan ini sementara padamu."

Didalam amplop terdapat sebuah flashdisk dan gadis itu menyimpannya didalam tas, berganti pakaian, dan lekas bergegas pulang kerumah. Jalan yang dilalui Tenten memang sepi, tapi biasanya suasananya takkan sesunyi ini, terlebih lagi waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat sedikit saja. Dan entah kenapa beberapa sumber penerangan di tempat itu tidak menyala, menjadikannya remang-remang.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mencegat Tenten dan menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda itu memakai jaket hitam dan sebuah topi hitam yang menutupi matanya. Tenten sangat takut dan hampir saja berteriak jika pemuda itu tidak menaikkan topinya sedikit dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan utuh.

 _Hah! Bukankah dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba si detektif kepolisian Konoha yang terkenal itu?!_

"A-apa yang terjadi ini?" tanya Tenten dengan takut-takut. Apakah ia dituduh terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan?

Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Tenten, meminta sesuatu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi otak lemot Tenten untuk mencerna bahwa surat berisi flashdisk yang didapatnya tadi siang ternyata dari Kiba, dan sekarang pemuda itu memintanya kembali. Tenten langsung mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari tasnya dan memberikan pada Kiba.

"Terimakasih. Maaf aku mendadak melibatkanmu. Segeralah kembali pulang."

Pria dengan gigi taring runcing itu langsung saja meninggalkan Tenten tanpa sepatah katapun, namun baru menjauh beberapa langkah, seseorang telah menodongkan pistol ke kepala Kiba. Membuat Tenten memekik tertahan. Beberapa orang langsung mengerumuni mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah terpojok, tuan Inuzuka Kiba. Sekarang serahkan bukti yang kau miliki bahwa kami bermain kotor dalam organisasi perusahaan." Pria setengah baya yang memegang pistol itu berkata dengan sengit.

Tenten meringis, kenapa ia harus ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini? Kiba masih terdiam, sementara gadis itu menjaga pergerakannya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan mengundang masalah. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh detektif ini? Apakah ia akan terus diam sampai bala bantuan datang ke TKP?

Tiba-tiba dengan secepat kilat Kiba menepis pistol tersebut dan menendang pria itu. Kiba langsung mengambil pistol yang terjatuh dan dengan cepat menembaki kaki anak buah pria itu sebelum mereka menyerang lagi. Sementara Tenten yang ketakutan dengan adegan tembak menembak didepan matanya itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan berjongkok, bersikap was-was agar tidak terkena peluru yang meleset. Seberapa hebat pun Kiba melawan mereka, ia tetap saja terpojok karena jumlahnya yang kalah banyak. Meskipun sebagian kaki dari para mafia itu sudah tertembak, sebagiannya lagi masih bisa lolos dari tembakan dan berusaha untuk mengeroyok Kiba meskipun ia tetap berusaha melawan dengan kehebatan beladiri nya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu atau gadis ini akan mati." Tiba-tiba suara pria pimpinan geng mafia itu menerobos masuk ke indera pendengaran Kiba, otomatis langsung menghentikan aksinya menembak dan menendang. Ia melihat Tenten sudah dibekap dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang diarahkan ke lehernya.

Kiba langsung menjatuhkan pistolnya kebawah kakinya. Tenten pernah mendalami seni beladiri silat di sekolahnya, bahkan ia pernah menjadi pemimpin organisasi karena kehebatannya mengalahkan murid-murid yang menjadi lawannya. Dengan cepat Tenten menendang kemaluan pria itu, ketika pria itu membungkuk karena kesakitan, ia menendang wajah dan perut pria tersebut dengan lututnya hingga pria itu jatuh ke tanah. Melihat aksi Tenten, Kiba pun kembali memungut pistolnya dan menembak kaki para anggota mafia yang masih tersisa sehingga mereka tidak bisa berlari kemanapun. Setelah semuanya tumbang, Kiba memberi sinyal pada kepolisian Konoha untuk datang dan mengamankan lokasi kejadian.

"Aksimu boleh juga." Ujar Kiba basa-basi pada Tenten. Pasukan polisi Konoha sudah datang dan mengamankan TKP _._

Tenten hanya menyengir untuk menanggapi. Tadi itu benar-benar menegangkan, seperti aksi di film-film saja. Syukurlah ia masih hidup sampai saat ini.

"Maaf aku melibatkanmu dalam kejadian ini."

"Kalau aku boleh tau kenapa kau memberi amplop itu padaku? Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak orang lain yang lebih kau kenal?" tanya Tenten.

Kiba tertawa renyah. "Aku memang mengenalmu. Kau tidak ingat aku? Kita pernah menjadi rekan satu tim."

Sekarang giliran Tenten yang tertawa garing. Rekan satu tim? Yang benar saja. Ia tidak pernah menjadi rekan seorang detektif untuk menyelidiki kasus bersama-sama. Percayalah Tenten tidak sepintar itu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Kau tidak ingat? Ketika kau kelas 5 sekolah dasar, dan aku kelas 6. Kita pernah membantu anak yang menangis karena kehilangan sepatunya."

Tenten langsung menutup mulutnya dengan spontan. Ia ingat dulu kakak kelasnya pernah ikut membantu ketika Tenten mencari sepatu seorang anak kecil yang hilang sebelah. Tenten Cuma mengingat bahwa dulu kakak kelasnya itu adalah orang yang tinggi dan pendiam, saat membantu pun ia tak banyak bicara. Keesokan-keesokan harinya disekolah, gadis itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan kakak kelasnya tersebut karena anak kelas 6 sudah meyelesaikan ujian nasional dan sudah berlibur panjang.

"Jadi kau adalah kakak kelasku di sekolah dasar? Bagaimana kau bisa ingat aku?" tanya Tenten dengan heran.

"Aku ingat kedua cepol dirambutmu itu. Wajahmu pun tak jauh berbeda perubahannya." Jawab Kiba dengan singkat. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi situasi dengan memasukkan flashdisk itu kedalam amplop dan berniat menitipkannya pada seseorang sementara aku menyelidiki mafia-mafia itu lebih jauh lagi. Tapi ketika aku menyelidiki mereka sampai ke bandara, aku ketahuan dan langsung dikejar oleh anak buah mereka. Saat itu aku yg melihatmu tanpa pikir panjang langsung meminta seseorang untuk memberikan ini padamu, dan melarikan diri. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menemukanku ketika aku sedang berbicara denganmu sehingga aku hampir membahayakan nyawamu." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Tenten hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tidak disangka seorang detektif terkenal yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari tivi kini sedang berada di hadapannya dan ternyata pernah terlibat masalalu dengannya!. Apakah ini juga bagian dari 'mimpi sepuluh detik' ?

"Tidak. Terimakasih juga kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Ujar Tenten, tersenyum manis.

Kiba terpana dan tanpa sadar memegang pundak Tenten. Membuat gadis itu melihat langsung kedalam mata hijau milik Kiba. Seolah tersihir keduanya saling memajukan wajahnya dan berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

 _Mungkin pada detektif inilah aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku._ Pikir Tenten sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Sebelum bibir mereka saling bertemu, ruang dan waktu kembali terhenti. Semuanya membeku, orang-orang terdiam bagai patung manekin. Beberapa detik kemudian semua kembali normal lagi. Tenten berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk memperhatikan pengunjung bandara yang berlalu lalang, pemandangan yang paling familiar yaitu kedua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar dihadapannya. Dilihatnya kartu kedua diatas meja perlahan-lahan membentuk wajah seseorang. Wajah Inuzuka Kiba yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Lalu beberapa detik berselang ada Tayuya dan Karin yang kembali dari toilet dengan bedak dan lipstik yang amat tebal, dan jam yang menunjukkan pukul 14.20. benar-benar _de ja vu_ yang begitu nyata. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi dan meraih kartu dengan foto Kiba. Ia membalik kartu itu dan tertera sebuah tulisan dibelakangnya: "jangan ciuman."

"Ternyata begitu, aku akan kembali ke waktu semula jika kami berciuman." Gumam Tenten dengan wajah berpikirnya yang amat dibuat-buat.

 _Yoosh! Siapapun pria berikutnya yang akan kutemui, ia tetaplah pria hebat dan akan kupastikan kami takkan berciuman sehingga aku takkan kembali ke waktu semula lagi!_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Huwaa apaan tuh adegan actionnya maksa bangettt T_T tapi karena ini bukan fiksi action jadi harap dimaklumi yaw dan anggap saja bahwa potongan adegan itu cuma sebagai pelengkap aja :"D meskipun adegan romantisnya juga terkesan gak natural T_T #Pundung. Harap dimaafkan ya teman-teman. Sedikit bocoran, untuk chapter depan akan hadir ikemen kebanggaan kita, Gaara! Yeaay #sorak-sorak &taburbunga :V**


	4. Gaara si Konglomerat Muda dari Suna!

**6 FIRST KISSES** Chapter 4

Thirdth: Gaara si Konglomerat Muda dari Suna

"Tenten tolong jangan pasang wajah masam dan jutek seperti itu. Kau membuat oranglain takut." sindir Karin ketika melihat wajah Tenten yang ditekuk tujuh lipatan.

"Tenten, tolong pergilah ke bagian beacukai sebentar ya. Katakan pada Kidoumaru untuk menunggu shift ku sampai pukul 11 malam, ne?"

Tenten meringis ketika mendengar permintaan Tayuya yang merepotkan. Kenapa ia tak menelpon saja kekasihnya itu? Kenapa harus melalui Tenten?

"Betisku sedang sakit sekali, Tayuya-neechan. Kenapa tidak ditelpon saja?" Tenten mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindar.

"Hey, bukankah tidak boleh bemain ponsel saat jam pekerjaan? Kau mau kami melanggar peraturan itu? Pergilah sebentar saja, lagipula kau sedang tidak ada tugas, kan?" sahut Tayuya lagi.

Memang susah berbicara dengan senior, bagaimanapun mereka akan tetap jadi pemenangnya. Dan bawahan haruslah menurut ketika disuruh ini dan itu. Tenten berjalan dengan lambat, ia benci memakai sepatu hak tinggi di atas lantai keramik yang licin ini. Jarak dari tempat kerjanya ke bagian beacukai tidaklah dekat. Kenapa Tayuya senang sekali mempersulit bawahannya? Tenten harap Kidoumaru takkan bersedia menunggu shift Tayuya sampai pukul 11 malam!

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, gadis itu terus berjalan melewati lantai yang baru saja di pel dan masih basah, tumit sepatu Tenten tergelincir dan kaki gadis itu terpelekok. Bobot tubuhnya pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh berdebam kelantai. Tapi dewi fortuna masih berpihak padanya hari ini, karena seseorang dengan baik hati bersedia menopang tubuh Tenten agar tidak berdebam mencium lantai. Setelah seseorang itu memegang erat kedua bahu Tenten sehingga tidak terjatuh, gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan sengaja ke lantai karena rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya yang keseleo. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya suara seorang pria. Tenten terlalu sibuk dengan kakinya dan mengabaikan pria itu.

Beberapa staff dan office boy datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Kedatangan petugas tersebut langsung disemprot habis-habisan oleh pria yang membantu Tenten.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki papan peringatan lantai basah? Apa aku perlu membelikannya sekaligus pabrik produksinya? Kau lihat ini! Wanita ini hampir saja terluka parah akibat ulahmu itu! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain lagi yang terjatuh akibat kecerobohan kalian?! Apa aku perlu menghubungi direktur karena kelalaian tugas kalian ini?"

"Tolong maafkan kesalahan kami Gaara-sama. Ini kelalaian kami, tolong maafkan kami."

Staff dan cleaning service itu menunduk dalam-dalam, beberapa satpam mulai mendekat dan menghampiri. Puluhan pasang mata mengarah kepada mereka. Tenten merasa perlu untuk bersuara karena bagaimanapun ialah yang sedang dipermasalahkan disini karena jika tak ada orang yang terjatuh di atas lantai yang basah itu pasti tak akan ada kejadian seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tolong lain kali berhati-hatilah dan letakkan penanda agar tidak terjadi hal seperti ini lagi." Tenten memandang kearah cleaning service tersebut, bagaimanapun juga mereka sama-sama bekerja di bandara ini.

Dua orang satpam yang menghampiri mereka mencoba membantu Tenten berdiri, sedangkan Gaara terlihat masih kesal dengan kejadian ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara berjongkok didepan Tenten, memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak terluka parah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih." Ujar Tenten, ia menatap Gaara untuk pertama kali karena sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan kakinya.

Tenten mencoba berdiri namun rasa nyeri di kakinya membuatnya kembali terduduk di lantai. Gaara mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Gadis itu meringis lagi ketika mencoba untuk berjongkok, lagi-lagi ia kembali terduduk karena rasa nyeri yang menyerang. Tenten meringis.

"Bisa kau bawakan tandu untuk wanita ini? Sepertinya kakinya mengalami keseleo yang cukup parah. Berdiri saja ia tak sanggup mana mungkin bisa berjalan." Ujar Gaara pada seorang satpam.

"Mungkin kami memilikinya, tapi aku tidak yakin dimana letaknya. Aku baru bekerja disini seminggu yang lalu." Jawab satpam itu dengan agak gugup.

Gaara mendengus. Ia memutuskan untuk membopong sendiri gadis itu. "Dimana ruang nyaman yang bisa digunakan?".

Tenten berjengit kaget ketika Gaara sama sekali tidak meminta izin untuk menggendongnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia bekerja disini dan ia cukup kembali ke bagian pekerjaannya saja. Tapi Gaara menghiraukannya dan tetap membawa gadis itu ke ruang peristirahatan.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dibantu oleh beberapa karyawan, Tenten mendapatkan sebuah bebat yang membalut pergelangan kakinya. Ia pasti akan membuat Tayuya menjadi semakin jengkel karena tidak berhasil menyampaikan pesannya pada Kidoumaru.

"Kau sudah bisa berjalan?" Gaara entah kenapa masih betah berdiam disamping Tenten.

Meskipun gadis itu sudah berusaha mencoba untuk membuatnya pergi, pria keras kepala dengan warna rambut mencolok itu tetap tak mau pergi dan bersikeras untuk menemani Tenten. Oleh karena itu pula Tenten jadi ingin segera kembali ke bagiannya agar tidak diikuti lagi oleh lelaki tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung." Bisik seorang gadis disamping Tenten yang sedang istirahat dari jam kerjanya.

Kedua alis Tenten bertaut dengan heran. "Beruntung? Kau pikir ketika tulang kakimu bergeser itu akan membawa keberuntungan?" tanya gadis itu dengan menahan gelak tawa.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." Wanita itu melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang sibuk menelepon. "Kau beruntung diperhatikan olehnya." Bisiknya lagi ke telinga Tenten.

Tenten hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Apa maksud gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Kau tau siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak tahu?" gadis itu menampakkan wajah seolah ketidaktahuan Tenten merupakan aib terbesar di dunia ini.

Tenten menjadi agak minder. Apakah banyak sekali hal hebat diluaran sana yang tidak diketahui oleh dirinya?

"Dia Sabaku no Gaara, pengusaha minyak terbesar di Suna."

Tenten mendelik. Suna yang merupakan padang pasir tandus, menjadi salah satu negara paling berpengaruh didunia karena kandungan minyak buminya. Karena kekayaan alam yang dimilikinya lah Suna menjadikan semua warga negaranya sejahtera, sehingga Suna masuk dalam jajaran Negara dengan penduduk terkaya, dan nyaris tidak ada orang miskin disana. Bukankah usaha minyak itu dikelola oleh Negara?

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau mau menipuku ya? Pertambangan minyak bumi Suna kan dikelola oleh Negara?"

"Dia kan anak presiden Suna. Dia yang mengelola pertambangan itu sebagai pengabdiannya untuk negara." Gadis itu menjawab dengan acuh kini, menertawakan kepolosan entah kebodohan Tenten, yang dijawab pertanyaannya hanya bisa menelan liurnya.

Tenten berusaha untuk berdiri, mengundang perhatian dari Gaara yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu sudah tau, pasti Gaara merupakan salah satu dari pria-pria hebat itu, makanya sedari tadi untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Gaara masih berada diruangan ini bersamanya, dan akan berakhir sampai terjadi sebuah insiden berupa ciuman yang tak jadi. Sebaiknya Tenten kembali ke pekerjaannya saja, karena mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya, gadis itu yakin tak mungkin Gaara akan menciumnya, sehingga kesempatan Tenten menjadi lebih besar untuk bersama dengan Gaara lebih lama.

"Kau sudah baikan? Kau yakin sudah bisa berjalan?" Gaara tampak khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Tenten yang sudah berdiri diatas sepatu hak tingginya lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Terimakasih Gaara-sama. Anda sangat baik. Jika anda mau menyimpan nomorku, aku akan memberikannya." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Tenten. Jika ini dalam posisi normal, ia pasti akan sangat gugup dan diam seribu bahasa. Namun gadis itu tahu bahwa ini hanya khayalannya semata, dan ia tak perlu bersikap malu-malu seperti di dunia nyata.

Gaara tampak mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan paksa. "Kau ini penuh percaya diri sekali." Gumamnya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Tenten. "Tapi tak apalah, simpan saja nomormu disini." Sambung Gaara lagi yang disambut Tenten dengan mengulurkan tangannya menerima ponsel tersebut.

Setelah menyimpan nomornya sendiri di ponsel milik Gaara, Tenten berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus kembali bekerja, dan karena Gaara sudah memiliki nomornya, maka Tenten tidak ragu untuk meninggalkan pria itu. Kali ini semua akan berlalu tanpa ciuman dan Gaara secepatnya akan menghubunginya lagi. Lalu mereka akan bertemu dan berkencan, setelah itu Gaara akan melamar Tenten dan gadis itu akan memberikan kecupan pertamanya. Gaara pasti akan menjadi miliknya!

Skenario indah itu berputar-putar dikepala Tenten. Ia yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Gadis itu harus bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan bersorak girang.

"Tunggu." Suara berat Gaara menghentikan langkah Tenten. Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali." Ujarnya lagi.

Tenten meringis. "Tidak perlu, sungguh." Ujarnya menolak dengan serius. Tapi Gaara langsung menghampirinya dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar dari ruang istirahat.

Benar-benar keluar dari skenario, sepertinya apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Tenten akan berbelok sedikit dari jalur awalnya ketika mereka disambut oleh segerombolan wartawan swasta dari tivi nasional Konoha. Kilatan lampu kamera langsung membanjiri mereka berdua disusul dengan serangkaian pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, apa tujuan anda mengunjungi Konoha hari ini?"

"Gaara-sama, kami mendengar kabar bahwa anda memarahi staff yang lalai dan menyebabkan gadis ini terjatuh?"

"Apakah ada hubungan yang spesial antara kalian berdua?"

"Apakah Gaara-sama sudah bertunangan?"

"Mengapa anda over-protektif sekali terhadap gadis ini?"

"Apakah gadis ini bekerja di Bandara Konoha Internasional?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut membanjiri Gaara diikuti dengan sorotan lensa kamera yang mengarah kepadanya. Membuat Tenten terbata-bata dan sangat gugup sekali. Gaara pun tampaknya jengah dengan kerumunan wartawan ini. Ia menghela napas panjang, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Dia adalah tunanganku."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Semua wartawan membisu. Puluhan pasang mata dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tampak mengarah pada Tenten. Gaara meraih telapak tangan gadis itu dan mengangkatnya ke udara, seolah menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa itulah kekasihnya. Tenten yang mendengar hal itu mendadak terserang sakit jantung. Ia berdiri membatu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Apakah anda akan segera menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur lagi dari mulut salah satu wartawan. Membuat Tenten tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang memutarbalikkan dunia Tenten.

 _Semoga tak ada insiden ciuman, cepatlah pergi para wartawan bodoh._ Gadis itu bergumam dalam hati dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Kalau begitu apakah anda bisa menunjukkan buktinya?". Skakmat.

Gaara tampak menimang-nimang sejenak. Sementara Tenten sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin.

"Tentu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Gaara berdiri menghadap Tenten, membuat mereka saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Tatapan mata yang dilihat Tenten menyiratkan sebuah pesan bermakna yang tak bisa ditebaknya, selanjutnya gadis itu tidak bisa menatap bola mata hijau tersebut karena mata Gaara sudah tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Tenten merasa was-was ketika Gaara terus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Semua ini pasti akan segera berakhir jika mereka berciuman. Tenten dengan panik mendorong dada Gaara yang dilapisi oleh jas hitam mahal, menjaganya agar tetap menjauh. Namun pria itu tetap memaksa untuk menciumnya.

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Tenten menghela napasnya lagi dengan lesu. Ini tidak adil. Hadiah macam apa ini? Di kartu urutan nomor 3 sudah terpampang foto Gaara yang sungguh tampan dengan tatapan mata mempesonanya. Tenten tidak akan pernah rela melepaskan Gaara! Andai semua ini menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti biasa waktu kembali menunjukkan pukul 14.20 dan Tenten akan mendapati pemandangan yang cukup membosankan karena terus diulang-ulang, yaitu pasangan yang bertengkar didepannya, lalu ada Karin dan Tayuya yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ia sudah hapal semuanya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

 _Setelah ini siapa lagi?_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ayo coba tebak siapa cogan di episode selanjutnya? :p**


	5. Naruto Bos Ikemen

**6 FIRST KISSES** Chapter 5

Fourth: Naruto si Bos Ikemen

Tenten menopang dagunya, sambil menggeser-geser layar _smartphone_ nya. Ia sudah malas melihat tepat didepannya pemandangan yang sungguh membosankan. Tak lama Karin dan Tayuya kembali dari toilet ke meja Informasi sambil bergosip ria. Tiba-tiba seorang Pria dengan setelan jas merebut ponsel Tenten tanpa aba-aba, membuat sang empunya bersiap untuk melancarkan protes terhadap perbuatannya.

Gadis itu sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berteriak 'Apa yang kau lakukan!?'. Namun pekikan Karin dan Tayuya membuatnya urung. Mereka berdua entah kenapa terlihat canggung dengan gelagat pura-pura merapikan rambut.

"Kalian tahu bukan bahwa di jam kerja tidak ada yang boleh memainkan ponsel?" tanya Pria itu pada Karin dan Tayuya, mengabaikan Tenten yang melongo bingung.

"Kami mengerti Uzumaki-sama. Kami tidak akan melakukannya." Ujar Tayuya menunduk sopan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi terheran-heran.

"Dan untukmu, bila ingin ini kembali, datanglah ke ruanganku seusai kerja untuk mendapatkan jam kerja tambahan. Sebagai hukumanmu."

Tenten melongo. Suara Naruto yang rendah dan serak membuatnya membayangkan sesuatu yang terlampau jauh. Pasti Naruto adalah salah satu pria hebat itu! Tapi siapa dia? Karin dan Tayuya berbisik-bisik sebelum mendelik pada Tenten.

"Lihat! Kau akhirnya mendapat teguran dari direktur. Padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat cuek dan jarang sekali memperhatikan karyawannya" celetuk Karin.

"Beruntungnya~" imbuh Tayuya menambahkan.

"E-eh? dia direktur kita? Hehe kalau begitu bisa kalian beritahu aku dimana ruangannya?" Tenten nyengir tidak jelas, yang langsung dibalas dengan reaksi _sweatdrop_ dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Setelah pukul 9 malam dimana jam kerja Tenten telah usai, ia harus memenuhi perintah direktur untuk menuju ke ruangannya, atau ponsel Tenten takkan pernah dikembalikan. Ruangan itu berada di lantai atas dan agak jauh dari jangkauan pengunjung Bandara. Ruangannya pun diasingkan supaya pak direktur tidak terganggu dengan aktivitas yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Tenten mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan mendorong pintunya, ia mengintip sedikit kedalam ruangan. Di meja kerjanya, tampak Naruto sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan menandatanganinya satu-persatu. Ia menoleh sekilas dan mengangguk pada Tenten, memberi aba-aba untuk mempersilakannya masuk.

Gadis itu berdiri di sisi meja dengan kaku, sesekali ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar merapikan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan atau memegang-megang dagunya sebagai upaya untuk menyibukkan diri daripada harus bengong tanpa melakukan apapun didepan bos yang, ehm-tampan-ehm.

Lima menit berlalu sejak Tenten masuk ke ruangan Naruto dan diabaikan begitu saja, bahkan kedua betisnya sudah mulai kram saking groginya ia.

"Duduklah."

Tenten pura-pura memasang wajah antusias sambil menghembuskan nafas lega karena akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Gadis itu menarik kursi dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara berisik. "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? U-Uzumaki- _sama_?"

"Naruto saja."

"N-Naruto- _sama_ " ulangnya kikuk.

Naruto tetap tidak memperhatikan, rambut pirangnya bergerak terkena hembusan _air conditioner._ Mata birunya fokus menatap kertas-kertas yang berhamburan diatas meja, jari-jarinya yang panjang sibuk menggenggam pena dan menggoreskan tintanya. Tenten terpaku dengan pemandangan dan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, begitu berwibawa, begitu berkelas. Ia sampai heran kepada dirinya sendiri kemanakah ia selama ini sampai tidak menyadari bahwa bosnya memiliki aura sememikat ini.

"Apakah sudah cukup memandangiku?"

Tenten tersentak kaget ketika suara serak itu mengalun ke udara, mengisi sepi yang berterbangan diruangan itu. Gadis itu kelabakan begitu mata biru laut milik Naruto menubruk langsung mata coklatnya, mengintimidasi dengan tatapan dan membuat jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang.

Gadis itu hanya membuka-buka mulutnya seperti ikan koi yang berusaha meraup oksigen. Nyatanya Naruto tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris hazel Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu segera melempar tatapannya kemana saja, asal bukan kepada bosnya yang seksi itu.

"Tenten." Panggil Naruto.

Tenten mengangkat pandangan matanya dan menuntunnya menuju Naruto, ia melihat paras rupawan itu sekali lagi dan tidak tahan untuk tak berteriak _'ohh tuhan dia sangat tampan!'_

"Y-ya Naruto-sama?"

"Bisakah aku menciummu?"

Tenten hampir terjengkang dari tempat duduknya jika ia tidak mempertahankan kehormatan dan harga dirinya sebagai wanita. Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru? Maksudnya ia sering maraton drama korea dan kisah cintanya selalu berkembang dengan jalan cerita lebih dari 10 episode, tapi kenapa kisahnya hanya 1 chapter dengan durasi pendek?

Oh tentu karena ini adalah Fanfiksi dan bukan drama korea! Catat itu, Tenten.

"Tidak."

Tenten menjawab spontan dan Naruto menatapnya, penasaran.

"Tidak? Mengapa?"

"Y-yaah, karena aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Pelan-pelan saja, oke?"

"Pelan-pelan soal apa?"

Tenten gelagapan, sepertinya ini jebakan. Naruto rubah licik. Jika gadis itu menjawab "Romantisme" maka kemungkinan ditertawai Naruto adalah 98%. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal romansa, tapi dia hanya meminta Tenten untuk menciumnya, tanpa alasan! Tentu Tenten tahu maksudnya, pasti agar chapter kali ini lekas berakhir 'bukan? Tapi gadis itu akan mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin agar hubungannya dengan direktur tampan ini tidak berakhir sebagai mimpi belaka!

"A-anu, jika tidak ada yang lain saya permisi."

Naruto menahan pundak Tenten dengan sebelah tangannya ketika gadis itu bersiap bangkit dari kursi, pria pirang itu menatap dengan penuh intimidasi seakan jika-kau-keluar-dari-sini-kau-mati.

"Sejauh ini belum ada yang menolak perintahku, dan tidak akan ada."

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kalian pasti tahu bukan? Naruto dengan seenaknya meraih pipi Tenten dan menciumnya, namun segalanya langsung berjalan dengan lambat. Tenten yang sudah hapal mencoba menghitung dengan sepuluh jarinya sambil menatap pasangan yang itu-itu saja dengan adegan bertengkar yang itu-itu saja didepannya.

"Apanya yang hadiah?! Mana jodohku yang sebenarnya?! Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir 'hah!?" jeritnya frustasi

 **NEXT** **CAN YOU GUESS?**


	6. Aktor sekaligus Idol Tampan, Sasuke!

Six First Kisses ch. 6

Aktor sekaligus Idol Tampan, Sasuke!

Karin dan Tayuya menjengitkan alis mereka ketika melihat Tenten berteriak, begitu juga dengan beberapa pengunjung yang tampak menoleh heran. Tapi Tenten sendiri masa bodoh karena ia tahu ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Tenten, lekas kemari, persiapannya hampir selesai."

Manajer bidangnya, Shizune tampak tergesa-gesa menyeret Tenten ke loket tiket. Disana sudah tampak ramai dengan berbagai peralatan—

"PERALATAN SYUTING!?"

Sekali lagi Tenten berteriak dan membuat kru-kru salah satu tivi swasta itu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tenten kenapa kau berteriak? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa hari ini kita akan mengiklankan pembelian tiket pesawat online?"

Gadis itu melongo, tidak, Shizune tidak pernah memberitahunya, dan kenapa harus Tenten yang terpilih? Apa? Apakah Tenten akan dijadikan relawan untuk menyetrika dan mencuci pakaian kru-kru tivi ini? Atau gadis itu disuruh memerankan sebatang pohon?

"Jadi ini bintang iklan kita hari ini?"

Pemuda itu tampak congkak dengan senyum merendahkan yang ditujukan pada Tenten. Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud hanya menatap pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sudah cukup mengagumi pesonaku." Ujar pemuda itu dengan sombong.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa kau bilang!? Aku ini Sasuke! Idol yang sedang naik daun!"

Tenten _sweatdrop._ "Ah! Aku ingat kau. Tapi sepertinya imej misterius dan pendiam mu selama berada diatas panggung ternyata tidak sesuai dengan karakter aslimu ya~"

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis ini, akan ia beri pelajaran.

Iklan kali ini akan mengambil adegan dua pasangan muda yang mau pergi berlibur dan harus kepayahan mengantre diloket tiket yang penuh pengunjung pada musim liburan. Persiapan stage telah siap, kamera on, dan action!

Sasuke tampak berperan mengantre di barisan loket pemesanan tiket, dengan memasang wajah suntuk dan bosan ia pun menguap beberapa kali dan melihat jam tangan terus-menerus. Lalu saat itu datanglah Tenten menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengantre.

Take-1

"S-s-sayang, a-apakah masih lama lagi?"

"CUT!"

"Seharusnya wajahmu sambil tersenyum dan jangan kaku, juga jangan tergagap seperti itu!"

Take-4

"Sayang, apakah antrinya masih lama lagi?"

"CUT!"

"Tersenyumlah dengan alami! Bukan dengan menggeretakkan gigimu begitu! Itu tampak menyeramkan, tahu!"

Take-12

"S-sayang, apa kau... he? Aku lupa dialognya!"

"CUTTO!"

"Baca dan hapal naskahnya!"

"Bagaimana ini Shizune? Kau bilang akan membawakan yang terbaik, kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu."

"Maafkan aku, sutradara. Kalau memungkinkan untuk ganti peran disaat seperti ini—"

"Aku! Shizune-san pilih aku!" Karin tampak berseri-seri menatap Shizune dengan mata anjingnya, berharap dipilih untuk bersanding dengan aktor pujaannya.

"Aku mau istirahat!" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dan ia masuk ke kamar ganti, bersama para penata rias.

"Tapi dia memang sudah cocok untuk peran ini. Kita akan coba sekali lagi setelah istirahat, jika memang tidak bisa apa boleh buat. Tenten-san kau cobalah berbicara dengan Sasuke selama break, agar kalian saling mengenal dan kau tidak gugup."

"B-baiklah."

Tenten menuju kamar ganti sambil bersungut-sungut, ia sudah tahu kenapa ia yang terpilih untuk menjadi pemeran iklan ini padahal sangat banyak staf kantor yang lebih cantik dan berbakat. Ini pasti karena ciuman itu!

Sasuke menyesap kopi di cangkir karton, ketika Tenten datang ia tampak mendengus.

"Maaf karena aku tidak piawai berakting."

Gadis itu duduk di kursi samping Sasuke. Pria itu tertawa sinis.

"Maksudmu kau mau langsung bisa berakting bahkan di saat pertamamu? Aku yang pro saja membutuhkan waktu cukup banyak."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku memaklumi orang yang tidak bisa disaat pertama mencoba, disana lah kita bisa melihat apakah ia akan berusaha keras melanjutkan atau berhenti ditengah-tengah karena menyerah."

"Apa artinya kau mau aku untuk tidak menyerah supaya bisa bersamaku lebih lama?"

"Apa? Yang benar saja!."

Tenten tertawa sambil meninju pundak Sasuke, ia senang menggodanya.

Take-13

"Sayang, apakah masih lama?"

"Aa, antriannya masih panjang."

Tenten mengeluarkan Smartphone nya dan langsung menghadap ke kamera, background pun berubah ala iklan-iklan.

" Kini sudah ada aplikasi online buking tiket tanpa harus keluar rumah, tanpa harus mengantri manja. Banyak potongan harga sampai 1,5%. Tinggal download aplikasi Travelsuka! Beli tiket hanya dengan satu tombol jempol! Liburan aman, berduaan dengan dirimu iqbal! Pasangan!"

"Wahhh _Sugeee_ , darling!" Sasuke merebut smartphone Tenten dan menekan tombol install Travelsuka di hapenya.

"CUT!"

Hampir semua orang tampak bertepuk tangan, kerja bagus kata mereka. Selanjutnya pindah ke adegan kedua sekaligus adegan penutup. Disana telah disusun dua buah kursi pantai lengkap dengan payungnya dan 2 buah minuman kelapa ijo yang disajikan dengan utuh. Latar belakang yang merupakan stiker tempelan itu menunjukkan gambar pantai. Mereka diminta berganti baju dengan kostum pantai.

Siap-siap mengambil adegan, Tenten disuruh memakai outfit-outfit seperti topi pantai dan kacamata hitam, Sasuke juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan mereka berdua mengenakan kalung bunga di leher. Sepertinya latar belakang ini ada di bali ya? Atau hawaii? Asudah bali saja, cinta indonesia.

Mereka berdua duduk santai diatas kursi, eceknya menikmati pemandangan pantai, taklupa sebuah kipas angin besar sengaja diletakkan demi menambah kesan realistis ala pinggir pantai. Pada adegan ini tidak ada dialog, mereka hanya harus duduk sambil berhadap-hadapan dan Sasuke akan memegang tangan Tenten, selanjutnya adegan pura-pura ciuman.

"Adegan ini hanya pura-pura kan?" bisik Tenten pada Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum jahil. "Menurutmu?"

"Ini hanya akan mengarahkan kamera dan mengambil sudut yang pas kan?"

Gadis itu tampaknya mulai panik, sementara Sasuke semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak menginginkan seperti itu."

Karena ini memang hanya iklan, jadi iklan ini akan diakhiri dengan adegan penutup ketika sepasang muda-mudi itu saling mencondongkan diri satu sama lain saja, tapi pak sutradara kelupaan bilang "cut" sehingga adegan tersebut menjadi kebablasan dan berakhir dengan wajah mereka yang semakin dekat dan Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung mendorong tengkuk Tenten untuk menciumnya, namun naas sebab belum lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, chapter ini sudah harus bersambung ke chapter depan.

Tenten merenung lagi ketika ia sudah berada kembali dibalik meja kerjanya, bosan, sudah 5 kali ia mengalami hal ini.

" _Sasuke-ku yang tampan."_ Ratapnya sedih.

Gadis itu menatap kartu kelima yang membentuk wajah Sasuke, hanya tinggal 1 kartu lagi. Ini bukan hadiah! Ini hanya sesuatu yang dilakukan untuk membuatnya iri! Apa maksudnya memamerkan cowok-cowok ganteng tapi tidak bisa dimilikinya? Tidak bisa diterima! Ini pelecehan!

Bersabarlah Tenten, bukankah hidangan yang paling manis selalu disajikan paling terakhir?

NEXT


	7. Jodoh yang Sebenarnya

Six First Kisses Ch. 7 : Jodoh yang Sebenarnya!

Tenten menopang dagunya dengan lesu, jika wanita itu kembali ia pasti sudah berteriak didepan wajahnya karena berhasil membuat Tenten galau dengan pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan cowok ganteng itu. Tapi apakah benar ini semua karena perbuatan wannita itu? Sedari kecil Tenten adalah orang yang selalu berpikir realistis bahwa kejaiban seperti di dunia dongeng itu hanyalah mitos, bahkan kejadian yang sekarang sedang menimpanya pun ia masih belum mempercayainya.

"Tayuya- _senpai,_ siapa pemuda tampan yang saat ini sedang viral?"

Tayuya dan Karin yang baru kembali dari toilet pun memasang wajah aneh dengan pertanyaan Tenten, jika dipikir-pikir pun pertanyaan itu memang aneh. Tapi tidak juga, bukankah wanita itu mengatakan "Pria hebat"? berarti bisa jadi pria yang saat ini sedang viral kan.

Haa~gadis itu pasrah saja, ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang akan jadi yang terakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam. Tidak ada satupun kejadian aneh dan mencurigakan, semuanya berlalu dengan normal seperti hari-hari normal sebelumnya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa? Apakah karena Tenten mengeluh sehingga orang terakhir tidak jadi didatangkan?

Tenten menatap kartu-kartu dengan wajah tampan itu, mengelus-elusnya seperti jomblo yang kesepian. Tapi satu kartu lagi masih menjadi misteri, siapa seharusnya orangnya? Mengapa ia tidak datang?

Satu minggu berlalu, tanpa sadar Tenten telah lupa bahwa harusnya ada satu orang lagi yang datang padanya, orang terakhir dan terbaik yang disimpan hanya untuknya.

Pagi itu gadis bercepol dua tersebut bersiap berangkat ke bandara, bekerja seperti biasa. Ketika ia keluar dari flatnya, ia mendapati teman lama yang tampak berdiri disana, seolah menunggunya.

"Tenten?"

"N-Neji- _senpai_!"

Tenten tampak sedikit kaget, dan mendapat kejutan. Pasalnya Neji adalah kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMP dulu, dan adalah cinta pertamanya yang selalu ia pendam hingga detik ini. Neji sendiri sejak dulu tampak tidak tertarik dengan wanita, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersemangat hanyalah belajar belajar dan belajar sampai dibanjiri prestasi. 4 tahun lalu Neji berangkat ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa karena merupakan murid terbaik se angkatannya, bahkan ia terbaik dalam beberapa angkatan.

Dan kini ia berdiri di hadapan Tenten! Bisa kau bayangkan rasanya jika dirimu jadi Tenten?

"Kau kembali."

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Mendapat tawaran pekerjaan disana dengan imbalan yang cukup menggiurkan. Tapi aku ingin mereka mencarikanku lapangan pekerjaan di negeriku. Jadi disinilah aku, aku pulang."

Tenten sendiri masih tidak paham mengapa Neji menceritakan hal itu padanya? Dan ia harus menjawab apa?

"B-baguslah kalau begitu! Selamat atas kerja kerasnya Neji- _senpai_."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku datang kesini untuk melamarmu."

"!"

Terkejutnya bukan main, apakah ini main-main? lelucon? Kurasa akan sangat kejam sekali jika mengerjai seorang yang jomblo dengan cara seperti ini.

"He? Apa kau bilang? _Senpai_ kau sedang bercanda kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku serius. Jika kau setuju, aku akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita ke KUA. Tidak perlu ada tunangan, aku ingin kita lewat jalan tol saja dan langsung menuju KUA secepatnya."

Neji menunjukkan sepasang cincin perak dalam kotak. Tenten shock setengah hidup. Dari dulu Neji memang misterius dan selalu bertindak dengan cara anti mainstream.

"A-aku, aku, ak-u—"

Tenten gelagapan, mendadak ia teringat dengan kartu itu, kartu misterius terakhir yang selalu ia bawa-bawa dalam tasnya. Gadis itu segera merogoh tas kecilnya, dan mengintip kartu misterius itu. Dan oh! Itu benar, wajah Neji ada disana! Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Mereka bahkan belum berciuman-gagal dan waktu tidak dimundurkan kembali, ini sudah lewat satu minggu!

Jika Tenten bilang "Ya", maka pernikahan ini tetap takkan terjadi karena ia akan tetap bangun dari mimpi dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan, jadi daripada lama-lama dan keburu baper, ia bisa mengakhiri ini dengan cepat dan melupakannya!

"Kau cium saja aku."

Syit! Mengapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Neji tampak tertawa konyol sejenak, tapi ia mengartikan perkataan Tenten sebagai jawaban "Ya".

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ganti dari kata "Yes", baiklah aku akan menciummu, di depan penghulu."

Dan Pria berambut bak iklan syampoo itu pun berlalu begitu saja. Egois sekali! Tapi Tenten seneng 'sih.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan kartu misterius tersebut dari tasnya dan kini ia merentangkannya di udara, memelototinya dengan jelas seperti orang yang menerawang uang palsu. Jelas-jelas itu memang foto wajah Neji yang tampan rupawan, dibalik kartunya terdapat tulisan "Jodoh yang sebenarnya, menikah di tanggal 25 agustus 201x"

Itu artinya... bulan depan!?

Tenten pasrah, ia rela dinikahi oleh pemuda tampan yang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, dibandingkan dengan kelima pemuda sebelumnya, sepertinya Neji tidak hebat, tidak terkenal, atau tidak kaya. Ia hanyalah pria sederhana yang misterius. Tapi sebenarnya ukuran orang hebat itu bukan dari seberapa tampankah ia, seberapa populer dan terkenalnya, atau seberapa kaya nya ia. Pria hebat adalah ia yang mampu mengambil keputusan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup denganmu, dan tentunya pria hebat dimatamu adalah pria yang kau cintai, apalagi jika ia yang menjadi cinta pertamamu.

Neji memang tidak kaya atau terkenal, namun diantara kelima pemuda sebelumnya, Neji adalah pria hebat yang menduduki posisi pertama di hati Tenten, sebab ia merupakan cinta pertama bagi gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Daaannnn memang bukan hoax! Entah bagaimana ceritanya Tenten sekarang sudah duduk disamping Neji dengan gaun pengantin, siap-siap untuk melaksanakan ijab kabul! Ini hari yang sangat membahagiakan dan sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya!

"Terimakasih atas hadiahnya yang sangat indah, Kami- _sama_."

Tenten berbisik kecil, di umurnya yang ke 20 tahun, ia mendapatkan hadiah yang takkan pernah dilupakannya seumur hidup. Hadiah yang akan menemaninya sehidup semati sampai tua.

END.

Doain author juga ya!

Cepet lulus kuliah kayak Neji maksudnya :3

Thanks for read n review ^,^


End file.
